


neither of us will be missed

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [75]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: The blood spreads around the sword as his body collapses into his father’s arms.Or, Wilburs final moments
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: the dream team fics [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	neither of us will be missed

**Author's Note:**

> SOREY LOL
> 
> DEFICATED TO MAYA SORRY

“Kill me.” He gasps, hands resting on Phil’s shoulders as his father stares at him with a horrified look in his eyes. “Kill me, dad. Kill me.”

“I- No, Wilbur, I won’t.” Phil says, “You’re my  _ son _ .”

“Then kill me.”

“No, Wilbur, you’re my son! I love you.” Phil tells him.

“If you loved me, then you would just fucking kill me!” Wilbur near yells, moving a hand to take the sword in Phil’s grasp and bring it to point directly at his chest. His voice softens when he looks at Phil, though, one final moment of clarity. “Please, kill me before I can do any worse.”

The room is silent, for a moment, before Phil finally whispers.

“I’m sorry.” He shoves the sword through Wilbur’s chest, only stopping when the sword has gone through the other side. It’s buried up to the hilt, the sword stained red, and he pulls it out as quickly as he can, throwing it to the side.

Wilbur gasps, his legs failing him, and he collapses onto Phil, the man holding him up as he gently lowers the two of them to the ground. The blood stains Wilbur’s shirt and pulses out onto the floor, and Phil can only ignore it as a hand cups Wilbur’s face.

“I’m sorry,” He whispers, and he can feel the wind rushing through the hole that has broken the final room. He can feel the stares, but he ignores them all.

He only focuses on Wilbur.

“It’s okay,” Wilbur smiles up at him, blood staining his teeth. “This is what I wanted, Phil. This is what I deserved.”

“No, no, you didn’t deserve any of this, Will.” Phil says, horrified, but Wilbur doesn’t let him talk anymore, weakly grabbing his wrist.

“Tell Tommy and Techno I love them, will you? I want them to know I’ll still play their song for them, even after I’m dead.”

“I will, Wilbur, I will, don’t worry.” Phil cries, and Wilbur smiles up at him, weakly.

“I love you, Dad.”

His hold on his wrist turns limp, and his hand falls to the ground, stained by the blood.

Phil sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> @sapienap on tumblr !!


End file.
